Sodastuck (Alternatively titled Half a Cup of Soda)
by Lysol Strider
Summary: No Sburb. Dave, Rose, John, and Jade all living in Washington at 15 years old. John is the smartest in his class. Dave...not so much. The blue-eyed boy is set to tutor him, but is there something hiding behind those crimson eyes? Humanstuck. Some kind of privateschool!stuck AU? (Didn't draw the pic, btw. lifewriter did, if I'm not mistaken.) Humanstuck!Trolls in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Your name is John Egbert, and you are definately the best there is at Pokemon Black.

Currently, you are seated in BIOLOGY. In your hands is a DSI, and a POKEMON BLACK game. You are NOT PAYING MUCH ATTENTION, but you DON'T NEED TO. You have excellent grades in every subject, and there is NOT REALLY A NEED to pay attention. OTHERS call you the TEACHER'S PET, but you DON'T GIVE A SHIT. Seated to your left is ROSE LALONDE, one of your BEST FRIENDS. The other two are KARKAT VANTAS and JADE HARLEY.

The teacher is going over a very boring lecture straight from the textbook, but you don't mind. You had reviewed what she was going to go over yesterday, and you had already two pages of notes. Mrs. Cristen usually looked over everyone's notes before they were allowed to leave class. To your left, Rose didn't seem to be paying much attention either. She also had notes, but one page more than you. She had her nose buried deep in a book, one which you did not know much about. However, it did look different from the one that she had last week. She looks up and gives you a quick smile,then retreats back into her wizard book.

You deicided to congratulate her later for reading such a long book in the span of a week. That thing weighed half a ton.

Across the table, you could see Jade doodling in her book. It was usual for her to do this, and you usually had to go over the lectures from that day in your dorm. However, you shared a room with Karkat, not Jade. She was a girl, and besides, she had been paired with Rose. Rose didn't mind her constant happy buzzes, and they could talk about things for hours, especially Jade's uncanny ability to know what was going on all the fucking time.

speaking again jolts you from your thoughts, and your DS Stylus slips and your level 78 Staraptor (His name is Matthew, you had told Rose very smugly) faints in-game and you curse. You gently close the blue DSI and tuck it back into your blue one-strap backpack. It was big, but only enough to carry one or two books and your notebook.

"Alright, page 334, review the pages and prepare for a test tomorrow! Twenty-seven questions, as usual!" The teacher says, which almost sounds like gibberish to you. The class (other than you, Jade, and Rose) groans. Jade continues to doodle, her expression bright.

You deicide to pause to review your inventory.

On you is: one Pokemon Black game, one DSi, one blue stylus, One notebook used for your notes, one notebook used as an agenda, one BILOLOGY textbook, your one-strap backpack, and three mechanical pencils, along with a pen that had the option of changing ink color. The colors included were red, blue, black, green, and brown. The last of your supplies included your pack of pencil lead, and your class schedule along with your daily schedule. Said schedules were tucked safely into your agenda, and you often strayed from the strict schedule.

The bell's sharp shrill interrupts your thoughts, and you tuck everything safely into your backpack and sling it on. As you stand, you wait paitently for Rose and Jade. Jade scrambles to collect everything, and Rose puts her notes in her folder neatly to leave. All three of you exit. As you leave, however, a voice calls you back.

"John, do you think you could come here for a moment?"

Darn. You had one fucking foot in the doorway. Next time, you just might beat your record.


	2. Chapter 2: Rose

You are still JOHN EGBERT and damn the teacher just said your name.

You quickly turned, his foot almost catching a table leg in his haste. He stumbled, and he heard a chuckle. This wasn't Mrs. Cristen's voice, but someone who was definately a guy. You turn around, face and ears burning, to meet whoever it was. You came face to face with, as you had guessed, a guy.

This guy, who was actually slightly (okay quite a bit actually) taller than you were, had a dark pair of sunglasses. That was the first thing you noticed. He had light blonde hair, and you could see freckles dusting his nose. He smirked at you, but you couldn't read his eyes. Of course, he probably had blue eyes like you. You could at least guess that. This guy had a red jacket with a little gear symbol (who knew what THAT stood for) and some black jeans. And sneakers. Don't forget the sneakers.

"This is David." said Mrs. Cristen, and one of David's eyebrows shot up and he looked at her. She hesitated then said with a calm tone, "I mean Dave. He hasn't been doing...well and I would like you to tutor him for a while."

Dave looked a bit frustrated, maybe either because he was stuck with you (Yeah right, more like _you _were stuck with _him,_) or maybe because she had called him David.

Mrs. Cristen explained some of the things he was falling behind in, and you agreed. Dave was silent. Mrs. Cristen looked at him again and said, "Maybe once your grades are higher, then we can speak of your..._punishment._"

Dave's expression didn't change from one of no emotion. He nodded quickly, and once the teacher said you both were dismissed, he turned on his heel quickly and left. You had to quicken your pace to catch up with him.

Your voice had a confused tone, more than what you wished. "David?"

He stopped, almost knocking you over, and turned to you and his voice was dripping with annoyance. "It's Dave. Just Dave. None of this fucking, 'David' shit."

You were surprised at his tone, and you nodded slowly. His expression softened slightly. "How about tomorrow around four?"

"What? Where?" You were sure he had meant studying, but you wanted to make sure. Wow, where was your mind when you needed it?

"Studying, remember? Starbucks, maybe. And what's your name? John, right?"

"Yeah, its John. John Egbert."

"Dave Strider. See ya."

The day after that passed rather quickly, probably quicker than you wished. As you headed back towards the Prospit dorms, your heard footsteps that were quiet, as if the person making them was light-footed and would rather not be noticed. You turned and breathed with relief. It was just Rose.

"Expecting someone, Jonathan?"

"No, not really."

"Hm?"

You sighed and began to explain how your were assigned to tutor Dave. Rose's expression doesn't change, but you can tell she is thinking. "And so now I'm going to Starbucks tomorrow at four PM to tutor Dave."

Rose is quiet for a second then she speaks. "What was this _punishment _that she spoke of?"

"I don't know," you admitted, "but how Dave reacted to it, I think it was something he wasn't fond of."

"And you have no idea whatsoever wat it could be?" she questions again, but it was the same question as before when you thought about it.

"Rose, like I said, I don't really know." You repeated, and she looked satisfied with your answer this time. She turned around to head towards the Derse dorms, but not before saying, "Alright. I will see you tomorrow, John."

You nod, and head towards the dorm numbered '413'. It was uncanny that it was that exact number, but you didn't bring it up. Upon entering, Karkat was on his computer in the corner. You both had decided to seperate the room into two halves so that you and Karkat could have personal space. You both, however, had decided the computer area and TV could be shared.

Karkat was shorter than you, not to mention he had snow-white hair and red eyes. It wasn't something that bothered you, like it did other people. When a child or anyone else would stare at him, he returned the favor with a snarl.

"Hey, asshole." Karkat greeted uncheerily. You laughed.

"Hi. Is that anyway to treat a fellow bro?" You questioned. Karkat rolled his eyes.

"How was your day?" Karkat looked taken aback at the question, even though it was something you asked everyday.

"Shitty. As usual." he replied. And now it was going to be a long day.

((**AN: That was not a good way to end this chapter :/ I needed to throw Rose in, though. ))**


	3. Chapter 3: Dave

Your name is DAVE STRIDER and you are walking back to your dorm.

You are currently fustrated with the fact that not only are you being punished, but now as an added punishment, have to be tutored. And by a dork, too.

Not that anyone _period _was good enough to tutor you. Not even Lalonde, that snarky broad.

And of course, this was going to take a lot out of your very busy schedule. But Starbucks wasn't all that bad, maybe this kid was okay. Anyone who thinks its a good idea to study at a Starbucks scores at least a two out of ten on your list.

As you near your dorm, incidentally labeled 124, you notice someone standing in front of the door. A _familiar _someone. A _certain _someone. And now, your shit is fucked.

"Lalonde," you growl as you come to a stop in front of her.

"Hello David," she says cheerily, and you grimace, "Its a nice day, isn't it?"

"The point, Lalonde, the point."

"Of what, exactly?"

"Why are you here. Why are you ruining my already shitty day. The blue as fuck sky begins to rumble with my disturbance, then after the rumbling, a huge dick with teeth just popped in the sky. Everyone gaped with horror as my face fell like something slipping off the Niagra Falls, and I was probably a fourteen year old when his mom takes his one-year membership. Shit gets serious, I throw a motherfucking tantrum and take a video, I'll probably be selling fake tickets afterward though."

"There is no such thing as a dick with teeth, Dave."

"Of course there is. Why else would people buy the fake tickets other than to see a huge dick with shiny canines?"

"I'm terrified." Rose says with a smile.

"You should be." You retort, and she skips to a different topic as quickly as if you both had been four year olds playing hopscotch.

"So, Strider," Rose draws out the word like a sticky wad of gum, "What subject are you falling behind in currently?"

"How do you know I'm falling behind?" Immediately you regret having jumped to defense so quickly. Her eyes light up like a baby suddenly getting its candy back after it was taken.

"You can't evade me now, Dave."

"Alright, if I tell you, what's in it for me?"

"Typical." she begins, "There _is _something in it for you, but something I do not know if you are ready for it. At least not yet."

You are grimacing so hard you are pretty sure you are about to pop a muscle in your cheeks. "Fuck you." You growl, "Biology is actually hard."

"If you used your notes, _David,_" What a flighty broad. "Maybe you wouldn't have this problem."

"Alright alright," you start, "I'm bitching around in Biology and so now I'm being punished by being tutored by a dork. What was his name, Joe? Jude? Not like it matters anyway. I'll probably just skip it."

"His name is John." Rose corrected, "And you shouldn't skip it. You should go. You're making _friends._ And it _is _your fault for so-called 'bitching' is completely uneccesary."

"Fine then, I'll go."

"Good."

"And besides," Rose continues, "You need more friends."

Oh god, that's way too many times she said friends in the same conversation. Fuck.


	4. Chapter 4: Karkat

Your name is KARKAT VANTAS and WHY THE _FUCK_ IS THE POINT OF VIEW CHANGING SO OFTEN?

You are currently in your dorm, typing up a hurricane on the shared laptop. And of course, this was a regular thing. You and John had seperate computer times.

Pesterchum was an application that was strongly recommended by the school, Skaia Academy. And of course, everyone used it. Including you, but only after much coaxing on John's part. Not only John, but the other THREE HUNDRED FUCKING PEOPLE who bothered you with their problems almost daily. Well, at least it was better than being a shitstain. Wait, you are a shitstain.

And of course, after about an hour, you decide to log off. But before you can, something catches your eye.

turntechGodhead (TG) began pestering carcinoGenetiscist (CG) at 7:59 PM.

TG: woah

CG: WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?

TG: oh sorry

TG: lalonde told me about this stupid application and then she gave me your name or chum name or something

CG: CHUMANDLE.

TG: whatever

TG: she said you live in the prospit dorms

TG: with whats his name jude

You don't have a good feeling about whoever this asshole is. Especially now. You glare at the cherry red text on the screen.

CG: HIS NAME IS JOHN YOU ASSHOLE.

CG: AND I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU EVEN KNOW HIS NAME, BUT YOU SHOULD FUCK OFF.

TG: no dude

CG: DON'T CALL ME DUDE. WE AREN'T FRIENDS.

TG: alright acquaintance

TG: johns tutoring me

TG: so im not going to fuck off just yet

Why would John even _agree _to tutor an asshole like this?

CG: TUTOR?

TG: i dont want to go into it

TG: im trying to wash my hands free of flighty broads and snarky horseshit

CG: WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU ANYWAY?

CG: WAIT, MAYBE I SHOULD COUNT OUT EIGHT OF THESE THINGS.

CG: ?

TG: why would you do that

CG: I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT.

TG: flighty broads huh

CG: YES, WE ARE AGREED.

TG: okay so now that the pleasantries are out of the way let me introduce myself

TG: names dave so stand agog and marvel bitch

TG: whats yours

CG: I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU WHAT MY NAME IS YOU SHITSTAIN.

TG: k then bye

CG: SHUT YOUR SQUAWK GAPER AND SIT.

CG: LET'S HAVE A HUGE 'OH SNAP' OVER THIS AND CUT OUT YOUR SMUGNESS FOREVER.

TG: fine then let me move on to the real point

TG: i need johns username

CG: ARE YOU FEELING JUST A LITTLE BIT WISER YET? ITS CALLED A CHUMHANDLE YOU SHIT.

TG: i dunno dude you dont seem to have my interests in mind here

CG: OF COURSE NOT.

CG: ARE YOU HAVING A RENDEZVOUS WITH HIM OF SOME SORT?

TG: doesnt concern you dude

CG: STOP CALLING ME DUDE.

CG: I'LL GIVE IT TO YOU, BUT YOUR IDIOTIC REASONS DO NOT PERTAIN TO ME.

CG: HOWEVER, I HOPE ITS ACTUALLY FOR A GOOD REASON.

CG: ITS 'ectoBiologist'.

TG: alright then

TG: thanks

CG: WHATEVER.

carcinoGenetiscist ceased pestering turntechGodhead at 8:19 PM.

That Dave asshole really gets on your nerves.

You manage to push yourself away from the computer and you turn around.

John is currently watching a movie, _Con-Air_ of course, in his Prospit pajamas.

Prospit pajamas were shitty by your standards. They were given to each student in the Prospit dorms, and they were different from that of the Derse pajamas. The only real reason you wore them was because they were comfortable. Very comfortable.

"Hey, Karkat!" John greets you cheerily, "What's up?" Of course, he doesn't want to tell _you._

"Who's Dave?" you question. Questioning John was a delicate job.

Immediately, he sits up straighter and his attention is no longer on the movie. "Er...Dave?"

"Don't act dumb, I already know. You're tutoring him, aren't you?"

John is quiet for a moment. "Yeah. Why? Does it...bother you?"

"Yes. Why would you even agree to tutoring a shitstain like him, anyway?" you retort.

"I didn't exactly _want_ to. Mrs. Cristen is making me."

"And when are you tutoring him?"

"Does it really matter? Oh well," he adds before you have a chance to respond. "I'm meeting him at Starbucks tomorrow at four. And its for Biology. Come on, Karkat, I'll get extra credit anyhow. And maybe we could even be friends!"

John? Friends with the poker face? Unlikely.

"Whatever." you say, "Just make sure you're back by eight or I'm sending Lalonde to fetch you."

He shivers. A lecture from Lalonde was one of the worst punishments.

**((AN: HOW DO YOU KARKAT EXACTLY.))**


	5. Chapter 5: John

Your name is JOHN EGBERT and you are ready to meet a potential friend.

Starbucks is pretty much empty when you enter, and there isn't much to it anyway. You go up to the counter and encounter (a marvelous pun) the Cashier, who you politely ask for a cup of water. She obliges, and you make your way back to your seat.

On hand is your one-strap backpack, and the supplies ffrom earlier, but now with an added SECOND PENCIL.

As you sit down, another person makes a rather quiet entrance, avoiding the counter and instead plopping down in the seat in front of you. "Egbert." Dave acknowledges. You nod in response.

"Hi, Dave. You ready to start?"

Dave takes out a Biology textbook from a red backpack you hadn't noticed. He sets it neatly on the table, and you hold out the second pencil to him while pulling out one of your own. He looks at it for a second, then takes it. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," you joke, opening your own textbook to page 334. Dave does the same, and you pull out your notebook. He takes out one of his own and opens it, flipping through the pages. One thing you notice is that his notes are clearly unorganized, while your own are neatly written and in order. It doesn't help that he writes with chicken scratch.

"Maybe we should work on taking notes," you mutter, and Dave looks at your own notebook with a blank expression.

"What?"

"I said," you repeat your past words a little louder, "Maybe we should work on your note-taking skills."

Dave nods ever so slightly, and you sigh with relief. Biology was something you weren't sure he would catch onto so easily. You begin, talking more slowly than you would in a normal conversation to make sure he hears you.

"Note-taking is probably the most important part of class," You state, "Without your notes, going to the class in the first place is pretty much useless. Although you could remember things, it might not be as useful as having the notes to study with. Your notes are kind of unorganized, but its a start. Can you write in cursive? That could help."

"I actually have a knack for cursive," the blonde states, rather smugly, "See?"

Dave flips the page to a blank sheet. He takes the pencil and writes out the words, "that was easy". The one thing you noticed was that he did not use grammar at all when writing, especially in cursive, but it was a lot better than the scratchy writing.

"That's pretty good," you nodded and pointed to his unorganized notes, stretching across the table to lay a finger on the page. Your finger trails down the page in his direction as you point out his mistakes. "It's actually a lot better if you were to put these in order. The tests they give us are already enough without having to use shitty notes." You looked at him apologetically. "Oh, no offense bro."

Dave looked a little shocked that you had called him bro, but he nodded with understanding. You continued with what you thought was actually a pretty eloquent way of lecturing.

"I put my own notes in order by putting a number to start with at the top of the page, next to the margin." You pointed to the red line running down Dave's left side of the paper. "You can put a little period next to it. Next comes the title of the paragraph. It could also be a word that sums it all up. Like if the paragraph is about the Statue of Liberty, you could put 'Statue of Liberty' as the title. You can write that next to the period."

"Afterwards, you skip to the next line and start to sum up that part of the lecture or paragraph, depending on which you're studying from. Remember, anything the teacher says is important." You say. Dave stares at the page, then he erases what he wrote earlier. You show him your own notes, but you tell him to write it in his own words rather than copying it down. If Dave just wrote it down and didn't pay much attention to it, he might miss the point entirely. To avoid this, you ask him if he actually understands the lecture, and he nods. You both get pretty far, and you actually learn some things about Dave.

Dave doesn't talk much at all, but when he does, its usually to point out a small flaw in your words. You learn that while he doesn't speak too much, that he is probably a better listener than you. His problem with getting distracted was probably his only flaw. He made good company too, and he didn't seem to mind you when you went on and on about things.

After about an hour and a half, he stands and looks at his watch. "Six twenty," he reports, "Maybe you'd better be getting back. Wouldn't want your roommate getting angry."

How the hell did _Dave_ even _know _Karkat was your roommate? You ignore the questions blossoming in your mind and instead you stand as well, packing up your things.

"When do you want to study next?" you ask, almost immediately.

"Chill, bro." Dave says with a chuckle, "We both have the same destination. We can talk about that on the way there."

You nod. Dave knew what he was doing better than you did, it seemed.


	6. Chapter 5: Intermission One: WV

In the school, a different part of the school than mentioned before, WILLY VEGASE was shoving his bag into his locker.

You are now WILLY VEGASE.

You turn to your friend, ALEX RESSENAICE, and he grunts. Typical Alex.

You go to the same school as a previously mentioned JOHN EGBERT, but you live in a different dorm. One called EXILED by those who stayed there, since it didn't have a name and was built after Derse and Prospit.

Your friends call you WILLY, but your name is actually Wilson. Its okay, though. You honestly have very few friends. Alex is one of them, along with Prim Margeret. She had a pretty name, you thought.

You didn't talk about Whistia all that much. It was okay, you liked your friends and you didn't mind that you didn't have many. You were too busy with your own job, being the Mayor and all.

You and your friends, other than Whistia of course, agreed that the three of you would be good at running a city together. So you did. Alex was the general of your made-up army, and Prim was the mail carrier. And you were the Mayor. You weren't a king, though. You hate kings. Wait, no. Hate is too strong of a word. Maybe you should use the word despise instead. Yes, that sounds better. You _despise _kings with a strong passion.

You aren't all that tall, not taller than Alex but taller than Prim. Whistia was taller than you and Prim, and Prim was the shortest but yet not all that short. You think describing yourself might be a good idea.

As mentioned, you think of yourself as being a fair height, with dark brown hair and blue eyes. Blue eyes were great. You are fifteen, and you think of yourself as being a great person. Your skin was a creamy shade of brown, and you don't wear glasses. Contacts are _so _much better. Besides, when you _did_ have glasses, they were always falling off because of you being clumsy.

You also enjoyed drawing. Prim would watch you draw and was very much fasinated with your drawing style. You thought she had a knack for poems, and speeches were something else she was good at too.

And, of course, if anyone knew anything about history, it was Alex. You liked to ask him questions. Alex by himself was a history encyclopedia.

You finish shoving the books into your bag, and you head out to the Exiles dorm. You shared a dorm with Alex, of course. Who else would you even _think _of sharing a dorm with? Rediculous.

You notice that a blonde boy is heading down the path towards the Derse and Prospit dorms, alongside a shorter black haired boy. A strong sense of foreboding grips you in its chilly claws and you shiver. They look friendly enough, yet you cannot shake off the powerful feeling. Maybe you would talk to the black-haired boy later, he looked more approachable.

Also, you decided to study up on manners and being polite.


	7. Chapter 5: Intermission One: SS

Your name is now SPADES SLICK and this is SERIOUSLY FUCKED UP.

You are what is known as the MATH TEACHER. No wonder no one likes math. No one but that stupid buck-toothed kid who grinned at you like you were a new pack of candy.

You, since it was not mentioned before, are also a MURDERER.

Who would doubt you, anyway? Not Dr. Scratch, that asshole. He was too talky and full of himself. No one likes a person with an ego taller than they are. Anywho, that is not what this story is about and Scratch himself will have another story, at another time.

The buck-toothed boy shoots to the front of your mind, and again you boil with rage. Maybe he _did _have the highest grade percentage of any other kid in class, other than that snooty Lalonde. But at least _Lalonde _did not smile at you as if you were the next big thing. Wait, no. Thoughts, stop that. Stop thinking. Will. Not. Think. About. Goddamn! That.

You deicide maybe a little _talk_ with John Egbert would be a good idea. Yes. That seems like a good idea. You chuckle under your breath as you lean back in your chair and pull out your knife, sharpening the edge. A static-y voice from the intercom jolts you from your thoughts and you almost fall backwards out of the chair, but you steady yourself.

"Mr. Slick." The painfully bitch-ily familiar voice chides.

"What?" you growl out through clenched teeth.

"Are you ready for the meeting tomorrow?"

"Yeah, yeah." you manage to grunt out, "Whatever."

"Alright, I just wanted to know," says the voice with a hint of amusement, "Keep up the good work, _Spades._"

The intercom buzzes as the connection is severed. What a prick. Disturbing you at this time, especially while planning such a dastardly deed. Such planning is not to be taken lightly. You haven't been caught yet.

And, of course, you don't intend to get caught. You _are _the best of the best, after all.


	8. Chapter 5: Intermission 1 pt 3: WV

You are now again WILLY, and you are running to catch up with the black-haired boy as soon as the blonde departs.

"Hey, you, wait." You shout, waving your arms. "You there, boy."

The black-haired boy turns and looks at you questioningly. The first thing you notice is that his eyes are a stunning shade of blue, then you catch the fact he is wearing glasses and when he smiles and waves back at you, you notice his front teeth are slightly larger than they should be.

"Hello," he says as you catch up, panting, "Do you... uh... need anything? Are you okay?"

"What's your name?" You demand. He looks rather taken aback at the sudden question, not to mention your somewhat impolite meeting. Remembering your manners, you hold out your hand to shake his. Instead, he slaps your hand sideways as a high-five. Or rather, a low five.

"I'm John Egbert. Who're you?" you says with a wide grin. You blink and wonder if his cheeks ever hurt from how hard he's smiling.

"Willy Vegase." You state, "Who's that guy you were with?"

"Oh, uh, Dave?" he questions, his expression rather confused. "How'd you know I was walking back with him?"

"I saw you." you respond, but at the last second you add in, "While I was heading back to my dorm, that is."

"The Exiles?" he asks, tilting his head in the direction of the red building, "That's cool. Is it any different than the Prospit or Derse dorms?"

"No, we just have a vending machine with cookies on the first floor rather than on the second."

"Betty Crocker?"

"Of course."

He shakes with something that you interpret as hatred. This boy does not like cookies. How sad.

"Why'd you ask about Dave?" John cuts through your thoughts as sharply as a knife.

_Oh._

You didn't feel like explaining, and rather you threw out a lame excuse.

"I haven't seen you around here before," you say, rather innocently. He looks at you with a puzzled expression, then nods. You let out a silent sigh of relief that he didn't press you for more information. "Maybe we could talk another time."

"Yeah, that seems like a good idea." John agrees, and you hold out your hand again. This time, he shakes it firmly. His hand is cold.

"Well met, John." You say, and you are impressed with how polite that sounded.

"Well met, Willy." He echoes, and you easily catch how he struggles not to laugh. Maybe he wasn't as bad as you thought.

After another short good-bye, you turn around and head back to your dorm. As you reach the building, you can feel a stare on you. You turn around, and someone is looking at you across the field. Its hard to see clearly, but you could swear whoever was staring at you was judging you.

And it definately wasn't John.


	9. Chapter 6: John

Your name is, once again, JOHN EGBERT, and several days have passed since your first meeting with Dave.

The next two meetings actually went quite smoothly, but you felt more relaxed talking to Dave now. Now, you liked to tell him jokes. If they were good enough, he'd laugh too.

And now, you knew him as a friend. No longer was Dave Strider known as 'the one boy I tutor'.

But in your current situation, the thought serves you absolutely no purpose. You are currently in your LANGUAGE class, which is one class before MATH. The teacher, Mr. Winters, is currently going over some subject you obviously aren't paying any attention to. But you don't have your Pokemon Black game today. Of course not. Today you were looking back over some things you were planning to go over with tomorrow with Dave. Your tutoring sessions were going much more smoothly now that he was relaxed.

Rose sits to your left, and Jade to your right. This is the second other class you share with both Karkat _and _Dave. Since seating was arranged far before you met Dave, you didn't sit next to him. And Karkat sat next to someone else, _Sollux _was his name. You wanted to know some of Karkat's friends. Some of them seemed pretty friendly to you.

And of course, you actually already knew one of them. Vriska Serket. She was pretty friendly, but she could be a bit bossy and rude at times. Then again, you were kind of like that too, although you've never thought of yourself as _bossy._

The one time you demanded Jade to get you a glass of milk was a joke. You had even said, "Go get me a glass of milk, Jade." in a very strict tone. She burst out laughing, and you followed suit.

You can't even remember who Jade shared a dorm with. What was her name? Fifi? Oh wait, it was Feferi. You actually feel guilty over forgetting Feferi's name. She was very kind to you. She even bought you a soda once. Although that's another story for another point in time.

Mr. Winters calling your name interrupts your train of thought.

"John? Could you please answer question number 19 for the class?"

You considered your notes for a second, gave your textbook a quick glance, and sighed deeply.

"Y..Yes sir."

Mr. Spades Slick was not your favorite teacher. By far, he was one of your favorites. He just told you and the rest of the class a page number. Then you didn't really know _what_ he would do. It was certainly not teaching.

As you sat yourself in your seat, Dave shoots you a glance from across the room. Obviously, you can't read his expression. But what you do read is actually kind of surprising. Is Dave...upset?

"Page 453." Slick grumbles. "One through 67. Get it done."

The class groans, and you hesistantly open your book to said page. You decided to peek a final look at Dave. And he's still looking at you.

Sometimes you just know that other people know more than you do.

"What was that all about?" you question the cool-kid as you both exit the room.

"I don't know about Slick." he grumbles through what seems to be clenched teeth. "Something's not right about that guy."

"What do you mean by, 'not right'?" you question.

"All I'm saying is that whatever's on his mind was first flushed through a wave of horseshit. Obviously he's not right." Dave mutters. "That guy knows a lot more than what he's telling."

You fixed your gaze on said man, who was currently walking down the hall, his back to you both. He held a cup of coffee in one hand and a file full of papers in the other. He seemed to be grumbling and shot every student that passed him a look of pure venom. You cringed at the sight of the students shrinking under his harsh stare.

"I guess I know what you mean," you say slowly, choosing your words wisely. "But he's just a teacher, right?"

Suddenly the blonde stops walking altogether, and looks at you. You cease moving as well, and now you're sure you've said something wrong. But the tone of Dave's next words actually surprises you.

"John." he says quietly, "Have you ever _been_ in his private office?"

You think for a moment, wasting precious seconds as Dave's gaze holds and as busy students shove their way past the crowded halls.

"No, I don't think I have," you admit, "What's in there?"

Dave breaks the look and continues walking to his destination, known as the locker area. You follow suit next to him. "I've been in there once. All kinds of crazy shit. He's got a ton of stuff, but maybe now's not the best time to describe it. Maybe later."

You are suddenly excited to know what kinds of "crazy shit" Spades Slick keeps in his office. You nod, and poke Dave in the arm.

"Alright then. Five thirty. Dorm 413. No studying today."

Dave confirms with a quick nod, and you both part ways.


	10. Chapter 7: Karkat

(4:32 PM)

Your name is KARKAT VANTAS and there is an asshole standing right in front of you. He's taller than you, of course, and his eyes are covered by a dark pair of sunglasses clearly designed for women. Or at least in your perspective. For a few seconds, you are tempted to reach up and yank them off of that smug expression, but you manage to resist. He's wearing the uniform still, meaning he's in a white button-up and khaki pants. And a belt. He doesn't wear a tie, like John does. Typical show-off.

"What the fuck do you want?" you growl under your breath. The guy looks taken aback, and he's staring at your eyes. "And what are you looking at?"

"Nothing." he says, and breaks the contact. "Can I come in?"

"Who are you, first off?" you demand, "I don't just let any sack of shit enter the domain."

"Dave." the blonde's blank expression does not change, even though you've just insulted him. "I'm here to talk to John."

Oh, so this is the asshole that had asked you for John's chumhandle before. How many days ago was that? Twelve? You glare at him and he bravely returns your gaze. You step back after a while, and he enters. He has passed the first test.

"John's going to be back soon. He went out." you pick up your backpack and sling it over your back. Dave nods slowly and points at the laptop on the desk.

"Who's is that?"

"Ours," you say, perplexed from the question although it does not show in your expression. "We both paid for it. We use the school wi-fi too, but its horseshit and hardly works half the time. We'd be better off just placing a shitty antenna on the roof. Maybe then those retards would reconsider the offer for a better signal."

Dave nods. "Pesterchum works about sixty percent of the time. And you can't even download anything. You'd have to head to a better signal. Then again, maybe a bad symbol is actually good for the students. "

"What do you mean?"

"I don't believe in karma-chupacabra bullshit-"

Before Dave can finish, the door opens and a familiar blue-eyed boy enters. "Hey, Karkat. Dave." John nods to you both with a grin. Then he notices you holding your bag, and he looks confused. "Going out?"

"Yeah." you grumble, and then gesture to Dave. "Why is he here?"

"He says he...wanted to study early." he responds rather quickly, and you narrow your eyes as you can't help but feel skeptical. "There's a test. Tomorrow."

"What class?" you ask, hoping the question will catch him off guard.

"Math." John's speed answers your earlier questions, and erases your doubt. You nod, and turn to the door. John says a quick goodbye, but you hear nothing from Dave. You exit quickly.

As you walk away from the Prospit dorms, you can't help but wonder what John really was going to talk about with Dave. And the one thing you know is that it wasn't about math.

You lower your head and stare at your cup of soda as Sollux shoves fries into his jaw. "I don't get it," you grumble, "what would he even talk about?"

Sollux laughs. "Not math," he says through bites, "There certainly isthn't any math testht tomorrow. I don't know why the fuck you even care in the firstht place, kk."

You think about mocking his lisp, but decide against it. You look up at him.

Sollux is taller than you, as is almost everybody (WHY THE FUCK IS EVERYBODY SO TALL?), and he reminds you of Dave is a gut-wrenching way. He had blonde hair like Dave, but his was a darker shade compared to the light blonde of the insufferable prick. Said prick was still in your shared dorm, talking to John. Or whatever they were doing.

"Come on KK," Sollux scoffs, "It'sth not like they're going to play on a playground or anything. Really."

"I knew that." You mutter, suddenly feeling a bit squeamish, "I just wish I knew what."

"Thsometimesth you need to trusth your gut instinct." He says matter-of-factly, "And mine thsayth you should keep your nothse out of it."

And later, you were sure to regret not using your "gut instinct".


	11. Chapter 8: Dave

(4:34 PM)

Your name is DAVE STRIDER and JOHN is currently giving you the most perplexed expression you have ever seen.

"What did you see in there, Dave?" John presses, bringing up the earlier conversation about Mr. Slick.

Dave: Explain incident that happened a few days ago.

"Papers and shit." you began, "But I also saw something I thought you should see."

"What is it?" John asked, his expression suddenly anxious. And honestly, you didn't want to even _remember _what you saw in there. It wasn't anything inappropriate, nothing like what your Bro would have in _his _room, but what was in there was something you also had. Something you usually carried with you almost everywhere.

"A sword," John's expression faded to something you couldn't read as you told him, "But that wasn't really all that was in there."

"A _sword?" _John scoffed, "Dave, some people collect swords, and its not like a collectable is going to suddenly fall off of its stand and slit our throats! And besides, Mr. Slick is a _teacher. _I don't think he would actually try to hurt us, much less with a _collectable sword._"

"That's the part you aren't getting," you growl out through gritted teeth, "He had some pictures of you in there too. I know he's planning something. John, I know I'm the biggest dick in the state of Coolville, but you gotta trust me on this, bro. That teacher's not who he says he is."

You suppose in the followed silence that John is thinking, but it probably would have been more useful for him to just lay his thoughts out on a table. You could read him like a fucking _Encyclopedia. _Okay, maybe not one of those. Those things are thick.

You could read Egbert's face like a fucking _children's book._ Yeah, that was better.

There was a bit of doubt in his starry blue gaze, but the words he said next betrayed it completely. "Okay," he said, slowly. "I believe you."

You weren't taken aback at all. He would have had to believe you at some point, anyway.

"But what are we going to do about it?" he pressed, "And what is he planning, anyway?"

There honestly wasn't much you _could _do. Of course, you could protect John. He was your friend, after all. Bros protect bros. Maybe you could teach him how to fight, but where? It's not like you could whip out a sword, hand him one, and duel each other on the school grounds. The forest could work, but you knew John would be a chicken about it and would shy away. Or maybe you were underestimating his abilities, since he could argue with you and hold his own. Not many could do that. Except Jade. And Rose. And now, John. But Jade had that puppy eye-thing that really pissed you off but you always fell for it. Rose was a snarky, flighty broad and she could go fuck herself. With a cactus.

And there wasn't much Slick really could be planning to do, for starters. And you hadn't really told John _all _of what you saw in there. You didn't want to scare him. You didn't know much about your math teacher, but you did know he wasn't who he said he was. But then again, neither were you.

John must have known what you were going to say before you opened your mouth, because he spoke again with disbelief.

"Dave, we are_ not going to sneak around in his office!_"

"Relax, Egbert. That's not what we are going to do. In reality, I'm here to fuck shit up."

And "fuck shit up" was exactly what you were planning to do.

(11: 47 PM)

"I _knew _this was a bad idea." he grumbles as you carefully, quietly, silently, opened the door to the office you had promised John neither of you would enter.

"Relax, Egbert." you said jokingly, "You _had _to go with my plan. I am irresistable. It's a chance at danger and horseshit like one of your dumbass movies."

"Yes. I am attracted to you. I fawn over you every second of my life since the moment we met."

"Just kidding." John added as you looked at him, confused, "And my movies are _not dumb._"

"Yeah, whatever," you grunted as you entered.

The room was almost exactly the way you had remembered it, only now the number of papers were reduced. And in the far corner, the sword. John must have had razor-sharp eyesight in the dark room, because he saw it before you did. And the sword looked almost nothing like before.

"Holy _shit."_ the black-haired boy behind you whimpered.

The sword was the same, but upon closer inspection, it was not really. It had red splattered across the blade. And it was not Crayola finger-paint. You thought about getting the fuck out of there, but you decided to consider other options. First, the way you both had gotten in at 11:34 PM.

Terezi somehow had gotten you in, however she didn't tell you how. Payment consisted of thirty-five Kitkat bars. And it was worth it.

Second part of your seemingly flawless plan had included Sollux Captor, who you had paid thirty-five fucking dollars to disable the cameras. You and John could be practically invisible.

And part three consisted of Rose, who would tell anyone who asked where you and John were that you both had gone out to Starbucks for studying but stayed over at a friend's house. She actually didn't want payment. _She _paid _you._ Fifty-seven bucks went a long way when you were a teenager.

"Just remember who your therapist is in time of need, _David," _she said with a wink. You shivered to the tips of your toes. Creepy.

John didn't feel up to sneaking around the school, but you pleaded with him. Then you had to make him promise he wouldn't mention you begging. Striders don't beg. And _that _he had responded to with a smirk. You stopped your shiver before it had started.

But now, in present time, John speaks again, which interrupts you from your thoughts.

"Let's get the fuck out of here." he hisses under his breath, "This is scary and I want to go back to my soft bed where I don't have to give half a shit about this."

"No." you breathed, "We need to scout around and find more evidence. It'll be easier if we stop this fight before it starts."

John muttered something, but you ignored it. You had half a feeling to take your shades off so you could actually fucking see. But not here. Not in front of John. Which gave you another idea.

"John," you hissed, not using his last name for once, "Go wait near the door. Wait, no, fuck that. Wait near the closet." You didn't want any unneeded encounters just in case Slick came in.

You silently made your way closer to the desk as you heard the soft sounds of John moving to the closet door. You pushed aside a few of the papers, ignoring John's whine of complaint for you to hurry up. And...and...bingo.

You pulled your shades off and placed the on the desk, pulling the paper closer to your face for inspection. _To a Mister Jack Noir_, the papers read. So Spades wasn't really who he said he was. You honestly couldn't believe it for a second, but a picture of the grumpy math teacher himself was proof enough. So Noir had fooled all of you. Or maybe he didn't? Maybe, your mind thought almost desperately, maybe Spades Slick was just a nickname. Yeah, that was it. Maybe it was a name one of his old colleagues-

The door opens with a loud creak, and John hisses your name urgently from the corner as he ducks silently into the closet. You speed across the room as quietly as you can, and enter with him. It's a tight fit, and youe face heats up as you suddenly feel awkward next to your best bro as you were both crammed into the tiny space. Fucking teenage hormones-

"Dave," he whispers, and you detect a bit of concern and worry in his voice, "something's missing!"

You look at him with surprise, and with a shock of fear that sends sparks up your spine, you carefully reach a hand to your face. You attempt to not jump out of the closet, to hide your face from John, to scream with fury, as you feel the bareness of the area around your eyes where your shades _should _be. A confused grunt answers you, and Jack Noir had found your shades. John gapes at you, his eyes staring into yours deeply.

_FUCK._

**((Lysol: CLIFFHANGERRRR! :D You'd better be happy, because im supposed to be studying/folding clothes/taking a shower right now. Poor Karkat. He mist have no idea **_**what's **_**going on right now? And in case you wanted to know, Dave decided to sneak in on the same day he asked to meet with John, meaning at the moment Karkat is actually still at the Starbucks. No doubt Rose is hovering around the dorms, and Karkat's been at Starbucks for a while. Just let that sink in for a second. Are you freaked out and totally afraid now? You should be, you lovely readers. Review? Please? I don't want to sound desperate, but I want to know what other people really think! *runs away*))**


	12. Chapter 9: Karkat (Again)

**((Lysol: PROTECTIVE KARKAT ADJFKHDSFDS enjoy))**

(11:20 PM)

Your name is KARKAT VANTAS, and you are VERY FUCKING CONFUSED.

"What do you _mean _they went to Starbucks?" you growled at Lalonde and in the same breath, added, "I was just there! I didn't see Egbert, let alone that shitty excuse for a human!"

Lalonde must be a pretty patient person, because she crosses her arms and gives you a look that sends shivers up your spine. But of course, your story _was_ true, especially since you _had_ to be right. John was not in Starbucks. You knew, because you and Sollux had sat near the door. Right. Fucking. Next. To. The. Goddamn. Door!

"I've already told you, Vantas. They left to Starbucks, then to a friend's house."

"John doesn't _have_ any fucking friends _near_ here!" you hiss out through gritted teeth. "And I know that for a fact."

"I never said it was one of John's friends," Rose counters innocently, "I just said it was a friend."

Since when did that prick have any friends near here? "I wouldn't believe that if it was served on a plate and given a name tag. Look, Lalonde, I don't have any time to deal with this! Just tell me where they are!"

Suddenly, Rose actually looks interested. "Why are you so interested in knowing where John might be? Or David, for that matter?"

_David? _Really?

"I need to know. That's all."

"Are you sure you don't want to know...for other reasons?" Your face heats up a little as she says it, and you snap.

"Of course not! Egbert has enough trouble on his own without being around a prick, and for that matter somewhere at night! It's pretty fucking obvious to me that you're lying, thank fucking you!"

"Alright." Rose says, "School. Slick's office."

You give her a stare from crimson, narrowed eyes. "What's the catch?"

"Oh, no fee," she says innocently, although the look she gives you could peel your skin off, "I'm simply doing you a favor, Mr. Vantas."

"Thanks, whoever the fuck." you growl, and immediately turn in the opposite direction. You take off running, and deicide to enjoy the moment as the cool night wind rushes to your face. You pondered the thought of John being at the school, and then you asked yourself a very important question.

_What the fuck was John doing in the school right now?_

You closed your eyes and took a few short breaths, your running would prevent the strides from anything deeper. You sighed, and thought hard. Your run slows to a walk as the school comes into view. The only way John could actually get in is a key. And the only person you knew who had a key was Terezi. You had no idea how she had _obtained_ the key, she just did. But the cameras?

Sollux.

And you being stupid, thinking he'd had nothing to do with this in the first place. And he did. But maybe he didn't know until the last minute. And besides, you didn't even know if it was John who had made up the plan, or Strider. Probably Strider, though. You knew the dorms were the first place Sollux would head after any meal, and he mentioned something about a roommate.

You were sure Rose had been involved in this somehow, but before you can think it through more, a smiling face almost jumps into view. A very smiling face.

"Hello!" a voice squeaks. Jade.

"Hello, Harley. I require your assistance."

"Oh, is it about John _again?_"

"Shut up!" you hiss, looking around to make sure no one is around. "No. Well, yes. He's in the school, and I need your help to get in."

"The school?" Jade asks, confused. Her face lights up then, and you can only guess that its with the prospect of adventure. She nods, a quick jerk that you probably would have caught otherwise, but she points in the opposite direction. The dorms.

"I know someone who can sneak us in!" she says in a happy whisper. Bingo.

"Who?" you whisper back, without the venomous edge usually added to your voice, although Harley looks like she hardly noticed.

"My cousin, Jake."

If John was Jade's brother, who the hell was Jake?

**((Lysol: I have nothing to say. I have nothing to say. I have nothing to say. I have no idea where this is going.))**


	13. Chapter 10 Intermission 2 pt 1: LS

Your name is EMBER BLAIR, and you have thrown in the cruelest twist yet. You have put yourself _in your own story._

It was impossible, they said. It shows poor writing, they said. Not on your watch it doesn't.

And now, it is suggested that you head to your desk.

Of course. Your room is located in a far away place from the current events of the story, not that you cared. You don't own the characters, they belong to the genius ANDREW HUSSIE. But that's a different story. You head to your desk, where your piece of shit laptop awaits you. It doesn't matter now, however, because you're just going to suggest that I recap the story. Let us call it Sodastuck for quick reference, shall we?

It is suggested that you recap SODASTUCK. Yes, that name works better.

Alright, if you say so. Summing up is a dumb idea, though.

Sodastuck began on September fourteenth with our main character and future TUTOR, John Egbert. John Egbert goes to a school called Skaia Academy, a school his father had decided to send him to for a better education. John does not usually pay much attention in his Biology class, simply because it is too easy for him and difficult for him to fail.

John Egbert is friends with Karkat Vantas, Jade Harley, and Rose Lalonde. Karkat is the only one of the three does not share Biology with him. John's two other friends who do share the class with him do not pay much attention either, but he doesn't mind. As he leaves the class, his teacher calls him back to ask a favor of him. Its not much of a favor, more of a command. John goes up a rung on his echeladder, to 'TUTOR OF DAVE STRIDER'

DAVE STRIDER, the same age as John, is a tall blonde with an ego taller than he is. He is known as being a popular loner, meaning he is well-known around the school but prefers not to speak with others. That is all John really knows about him.

John and Dave arrange a day for studying, at four and at Starbucks on September fifteenth.

Later in the day, after-school, John is greeted by Rose as he heads back to his dorm. She is curious about Dave, and John explains the situation. She seems to know more than she tells him, and presses him with more questions. John does not know anything else, and she says good-bye and heads back to her dorm.

Or so thought John.

Rose Lalonde actually heads back to Dave's dorm and greets him in front of his dorm. Dave Strider shares a dorm with Sollux Captor.

Dave is fustrated by the fact that he has to be tutored, nonetheless by John Egbert, and he struggles to remember John's name.

After a short greeting and a rant, Rose squeezes a bit more information out of Dave. He does not tell her more than what subject he is falling behind in, and that he isn't quite paying attention in Biology. Meaning that he leaves his so-called punishment unknown.

Rose counters his complaints with the statement that he needs more friends, and leaving Dave questioning on how she knows so much. He tells her some of what she already knows. And she obviously knows more than she is telling him.

Karkat Vantas, back in the Prospit dorms, is on his computer. After being on his computer for a short time, he is ready to call it a day. Suddenly, someone he has never pestered before pesters him. Little does he know that this plays a very crucial role in the story.

Dave, on the other hand, gains John's pesterchum and they study a few more times over the course of a few weeks. Four, at most. On the fifth week, John and Dave are now very close friends.

When we move on to the story of Willy Vegase and his friends, who help John and company in their quest to stop the-

No no no! This is all too boring, and you honestly don't want to have to explain it all anyway. Rather, you should probably just tell us who Jack Noir really is! But then again, you can't! That would ruin the future cliffhangers, not to mention the _story itself._

It is suggested that instead you look at the picture behind you on the wall.

That? Oh, that. That is simply a picture of a horse. Nothing to look at.

Instead, you simply decide to continue the story. And the reader realizes this chapter was a huge waste of time.

**((( Lysol: it was not that big of a waste of time :/ )))**


	14. Chapter 10 Intermission 2 pt 2: WV

Your name is WILLY again, and something has awoken you from your peaceful slumber. A loud person outside. How _dare_ they interrupt the Mayor's slumber!

Carefully, carefully, you stand up while still in pajamas and open the door to outside quietly, careful not to disturb your sleeping friend. A grumbling figure makes his way across the path leading away from the school grounds, and its too dark to see who it is. Maybe its that John boy again!

You quietly step out and close the door behind you, sprinting across the grass. The grass does not betray you, and makes no sound in response. As you near the figure, you know its not John. You were _way _off.

You recognize it to be your MATH TEACHER. What would he being doing at so late at night. Before you can ask him anything, someone behind you speaks.

"Hey, you. Are you listening to me?"

You jump with surprise, and turn around. A boy with almost white hair and crimson eyes glares at you, and you can barely make out the color of his gray turtleneck in the darkness. You _can,_ however, tell that he is talking to you.

"Oh. Hello." you say slowly. He blinks and continues.

"You haven't seen a black-haired boy and a taller blonde around here, have you?"

The way he says it bothers you somewhat, but you shake your head.

"Of course not, fellow citizen! I just woke up, investigating the noise outside!"

"Noise?" he questions, suddenly interested.

"Yes. Some man, Mr. Slick actually, is heading that way," you point in the direction Mr. Slick was headed, "with a rather red sword and box tucked under his arm. He seemed to come back from the direction of the school."

"A red sword?" he asks, disbelief and shock showing in his eyes, "Like, a bloody sword?"

You wonder if he's involved with the shenanigans that have to do with your math teacher, but you nod. "Yes. Why?"

"No time to explain." he grunts, turning. "Karkat, by the way."

"Willy!" you call after him as he sprints across the field. Of course, it was short for William. William was such a nice name, you thought.

But of course, you seemed to be in the middle of a crisis. Whoever the two boys were that Karkat had mentioned, you were sure that at least one of them was John. Maybe the other one was his friend, the one you had seen him with before. And a bloody sword? You highly doubted it, but there was some truth to it. You never liked your math teacher, and he seemed like a shady man. He worked for the Principle. Almost no one ever got to see the Principle.

And people who saw him often never returned. Sometimes you wondered how in the world that this school even passed whatever test they give schools. Maybe Prim could tell you what it was called. You headed back to your dorm.

**((( Lysol: short chapter. chapter is short, sorry. )))**


	15. Chapter 10 Intermission 2 pt 3: GC

Your name is TEREZI PYROPE, and you are being introduced to the story.

Before you describe yourself, you might as well note that you cannot tell people what you look like, because you don't really know! You cannot look in a mirror, although it is obvious you would be able to smell your reflection with your amazing _Smell-O-Vision!_ You like dragons, the color red, and you have an amazing trait that sometimes allows you to steal things very easily! You would not do that, of course. That would just be mean. And now, you decide to inspect your surroundings.

You inspect your surroundings with your previously mentioned _Smell-O-Vision. _The room that you share with a previously mentioned Vriska Serket is quite normal, and is not much different than other prospit dorms, other than the fact that you both enjoy writing on the walls and you do not share computers. Instead, you both have seperate laptops. Although if it came down to it, you suppose you _could_ share a laptop with her. You both are really good friends.

A slight tapping comes to your attention, and your sharp ears direct you to the door. You open it slowly, and guess who it is.

"Hello, brave and mighty dragon, AC says! She catches a quick whiff, and she swishes her tail in greeting!"

"The dragon roars with a polite return greeting, careful not to startle her friend." You laugh and then add, "Hello, Nepeta! What are you doing here?"

"AC looks side to side carefully, making sure no one is around. But of course, its dark outside and no one is around anyway. She asks purrlitely to come inside because she has a verrrrry impurrtant message to deliver!"

You decide to let her in, and you do. She steps inside, immediately jumping on your bed. You laugh, and she mimics you. You sit down next to her.

"So, what's the message, brave and mighty cat?"

"Well," Nepeta begins, "I just wanted to know if you could sit next to me at lunch tomorrow! I know you like to sit next to Vriska and Karkitty and his friends, but purrlease? Or please, just so you know I'm serious!"

You hardly hesitate to consider. "Sure."

Before Nepeta can answer you, a sharp tap comes at the door. You stand again, and Nepeta huffs, probably because she never got to finish her sentence. You open the door to find a familiar scent smirking at you, along with someone else you don't quite know.

"Hey," Dave says, "I need to borrow the keys to the school." The figure behind him frowns uncertainly. He's obviously shorter than Dave, with blueberry-smelling eyes and dark hair. Nepeta waves excitedly behind you, and he waves back with a sheepish grin.

"What are you up to at this time of night, mister Coolkid?" you ask him teasingly.

"Secret things," he responds, distractedly. "And who's she?" he adds, waving a hand at Nepeta.

"Nepeta Leijon!" she purrs with a small giggle.

"Dave." he says.

"John Egbert." says the dark-haired boy behind him. Nepeta tilts her head, a perplexed look on her face.

"Oh, I know you!" she says, "You're the really good student in Biology! You always make great grades! I try really hard, and Jade helps me too! We're really good friends, I wonder why she hasn't mentioned you?"

"Alright, ladies, break it up." Dave says impatiently, looking back at you. "Come on, Pyrope, I need those keys."

"What's in it for me?"

He hesitates. "Really?"

You smirk. "Well?"

Dave sighs, and then he thinks for a second. "Ten kitkat bars. In a bag. 11:00 PM tomorrow. Right here."

"Oh! Oh!" Nepeta says excitedly in the background, "Make it more, the keys are worth more than _that!_"

Dave scoffs. "Alright. For kitty girl we'll throw in another ten."

"I'll add ten to it." John pipes up. Nepeta bounces behind you, and you are bouncing along with her on the inside with the prospect of the delicious candy you both adored so much.

Dave looks at him questioningly. "You sure, bro?"

"Its fine. I'm sure I can get Karkat to get me some from where he works part-time. I'm sure he wouldn't mind! His boss gives him things sometimes."

So that's who John is. Karkat's roommate. You are sure you've heard Karkat mention him once or twice. Boy, you could have been pals with this guy already. Why hadn't Dave mentioned him to you? Was it a secret or something?

"Alright then." Dave interrupts your thoughts swiftly, "Thirty kitkat bars. Man, you guys are going to run me dry."

"The more the merrier!" Nepeta says happily as you hand the keys over.

"Remember, Coolkid, tomorrow at 11:00."

"Yeah, I'll remember." he says, and they depart. Nepeta shouts a good-bye to John as they leave. John answers back.

The more the merrier, right?

**((( Lysol: I need to stop dwelling on the past and get on with things in the future like John and Dave and sudden opening doors. Little details, though, are key to this story. Very important. )))**


	16. Chapter 10: Dave

**((Lysol: *VOMITS STORY* HERE YOU GO EAT UP))**

((12:01 AM))

Your name is yet again DAVE STRIDER, and John is staring directly into your eyes.

You wait a few seconds for a disgusted gasp. One. Two. Three.

Fourty-five heartbeats later, John is still staring into your eyes. "Dave," he whispers at last, "your eyes are so...pretty!"

A compliment was the last thing you had expected, especially after years of mocking for having demon eyes. Wait a second.

_Did he just say pretty?_

You attempt to ignore the blush spreading through your face as you shift uncomfortably to peek through a small slit in the closet door. Jack Noir is bended over his desk, pushing aside the stacks of papers as he retrieves the bloody sword and another paper. A paper unfamiliar to you. He grumbles with surprise as he uncovers your shades.

"Dave, why didn't you tell me about your eyes from before!" John hisses out. "Dave!"

You try to quiet him, and put your hand over his mouth. He licks your hand with complaint. "Gross, dude." you whisper as you pull your hand away and rub it onto your jacket.

"It was the only way." John retorts, and you can see in the dim light that his face is a bright red. You wonder if your face is in the same condition, but instead you peek through the slit again. Jack appears to be satisfied wit the papers he now has, and he throws your shades into the trash, muttering. "Stupid idiots."

You boil with rage at such a valuable Strider item being tossed carelessly, but John moves again, and oh god you can feel a boner coming on. You almost gasp as Jack nears the closet, but in the end he decides against it and heads for the door. You release the breath you were holding in, and immediately push out of the closet as soon as the lights go off again and you hear him heading down the hallway towards the nearest exit.

You wonder where he is going, but John pushes you roughly and you grunt as the door swings wide and you land on your face. "You bastard." you growl at him, but not with anger.

"Oops, sorry!" he says, and he is definately not sorry. You crawl foward on your knees as he stands and begins inching towards the desk, and you grab both of his legs, tripping him.

"Dave, you ass!"

"Oops. _Sorry._"

He huffs, and wrestles away from your grip, and looks at you as he sits on the floor with his legs crossed. For a second, you actually believe that he's upset with you. Then he speaks.

"Why didn't you tell me about your eyes before?" he asks quietly, all the joking gone from his voice. He suddenly looks a bit smaller. Weaker, hurt even.

"I'm sorry," you say, and to your surprise it actually sounds sincere. "Just years of people making fun of me, and my sexuality too. I'm bi. Red demon eyes and having a thing for dick. The idiots out there have a fucking field day with me, complete with front row seats to a football game."

John's reply is harsh, and you are taken by surprise for once. His hand comes quickly, and you raise a hand to your injured cheek and rub it. "Ow."

"Don't _ever_ say that! I think whatever your sexuality is...is actually okay!" he blurts, "Whoever says anything else can go fuck themself! I think your eyes are very pretty, and I would NEVER HATE YOU FOR WHO YOU ARE!"

You both sit in silence; John glares at you with his ocean blue eyes and you look back at him with fiery red ones, neither of you saying anything. This is the time when you would have thought Water against Fire was actually ironic, but you are at a loss for words. He was hot with rage, and you were in stunned silence. You breathed out a single reply.

"What do you mean?"

John is quiet now, and you waited for him to laugh, for him to say he was joking and he didn't care anymore. That he didn't care about you. That your friendship was over. You were hurting. You were afraid; afraid that John would reject you, just like everyone else did. The cold fire in the raven haired boy's eyes quenches, and your heart soars with hope.

"I don't hate you." John says quietly, and he moves a little closer. "Dave, you're my best bro. Did you really think I was going to hate you for who you really are?"

Of course you did. Like an idiot. But one part of you didn't. One part of you that thought John was the most beautiful thing you had ever seen right now.

"Yeah." you said, trying not to have your voice tremble. "I used to have people I considered friends. _Used to. _I trusted them and showed them my eyes. They freaked and I told them everything. It was shit that they put me through, and I didn't want you to hate me like they did, Egbert."

John's grin lights up his whole face brighter than a full moon in a clear starry sky, and you smirk back. And before you can move, you launches foward and hugs you tightly.

"It's okay, cool-kid. I'm not going to make fun of you."

And at that moment, the door opened. Again.

**((Lysol: I am so sorry about these cliffhangers. ****Not really.****))**


	17. Chapter 11: Karkat and Dave

**(( Lysol:**

**Mutant Of Time: Haha, yeah. I try to update every so often, and I'm really hyped up about this story. So I update about once a week, and I add four or five chapters at a time. I want this to be around 20+ chapters, the plot is pretty huge. And the title is long too, so I guess I just call it Sodastuck sometimes, but that was random. Also, gasp, do you take Spanish? I'm hispanic, eheh.**

**asymmetricalpasta03: Yeah, I find it harder to read whenever there are typing quirks in speech. i WOULD FIND IT REALLY HARD TO KEEP TYPING LIKE THIS,, and ii would forget the typiing quiirks sometiimes and stuff, so yeah. No quirks :)**

**Lala Land: AW YEAH PROTECTIVE KARKAT!**

**my nails are wet too, so just one chapter for today asgysadjask also I have the main part in a really cool Pirate play, so I might not post any new chapters until Wednesday next week. But when I do, I'll have five or more chapters, I promise.**

**Anyway, read. *throws chapter at you*))**

Your name is KARKAT VANTAS, and there are two problems in your life. One, the point of view keeps changing to you when you don't want it to. And the second problem is the one taking up more of your thinkpan right now. The prick is currently deep in with your friend.

"What." you growled, and they immediately serperated from what seemed to be a nice hug. John stared, not at you, but at the two figures flanking you. Jade, and her older, more adventurous cousin.

"Why, hello there John!" Jade's cousin exclaimed. "And... John's friend."

Dave glared at you through narrowed eyes, and looked at Jade's cousin. "Hey, Jake."

Jake waved, and Jade piped up. "So what, am I not invited to this nice party in secret?"

You instantly turned on John. "This isn't a fucking party, no matter what Harley says. Apparently, John decided it was a good idea to sneak around at night with an insufferable prick! And he must have also decided at the same time that going in Mr. Slick's office was a genius idea as well! Are we feeling a little smarter today? Did you learn something useful, John? That _would_ be wonderful, but apparently you _didn't!_ What happened to, 'oh, we shouldn't break the rules, Karkat!' or maybe when you said, 'don't do that, its too dangerous, Karkat!' What fucked _that_ up?"

John flinched, and you could tell you were a little harsh on him. Jade and Jake were both silent, but you could tell they were probably a little shocked at your brusqueness.

"For your fucking information, not that you even needed to know, we _did _find out something useful. Mr. Spades isn't what he says he is!" Dave growled, spitting out the last words as if they were a bitter piece of candy. "Mr. Spades is a murderer. And his name is Jack Noir."

"How did you know?" Jade asks before you can think of a good comeback. You had to admit, it was a pretty good reason for sneaking around, but you still couldn't believe it. Your _math teacher? _A _murderer_?

"A bloody sword. Important papers that were clearly his. Pictures of him 'nd everything. I swear it."

Jade gasps, and Jake's eyes widen, but his voice is low.

"Don't swear, its not good for your health," Jake mutters as John pipes up.

"We had to hide in the closet. Dave was a huge wimp, so I had to reassure him with a bro embrace. Come on, Karkat. I'm not a homosexual!"

You saw Dave twitch ever-so-slightly at John's last words, and you aren't sure if anyone else did. Then again, 'not a homosexual' made you kind of upset too. What was this, even? Pretend you're a couple in front of Karkat day?

"Yeah, whatever." you growl, "So what if Jack's a murderer? He can't do anything to us. We're his students."

Suddenly, it all made sense to you, though. Seeing Willy. Listening to Jake talk about drug dealers prowling around at night in the shadows. It all came to you now, and Dave actually had a point. A point he hit sharp into place with his next sentence.

"He's coming after John." the blonde said quietly. Nobody moved, or even breathed. Jake was the one to break the silence.

"Why? Why John?"

"I th-think.." John stuttered, his face a pale sheet, "It's because of where my dad works.."

You were all ears. "Where does he work?" you demanded.

"I'd rather n-not s-say..."

"John, this is important."

"I'm just going to say," he says, his voice not much louder than a whisper, "That he's the boss. The big boss. Crocker Industries."

"Crocker _Industries?_" Jade asks, her emerald eyes huge and her voice edged with disbelief. "_The_ Crocker Industries? John, you have got to be kidding!"

Even Dave was silent; his eloquency faded into the air.

"Stop it!" John growls suddenly. "We need to get out of here before Jack comes back. You can't tell this to anyone, guys! Please. It's early too, and I'm tired."

You nod, and depart quickly with Jade and Jake at your heels, leaving Dave and John alone once more. Even though the thought of them alone disgusts you.

Your name is DAVE, and you are suddenly alone with John again, your mind a swirling cake batter of emotions.

"What's his problem." you mutter, more a statement than a question. And cake was probably one of the worst things you could compare this situation to, since your best friend just admitted, after so many avoided conversations, that his dad was probably some rich and famous guy, once again something you didn't know that surprised you.

Not to mention the Jack Noir problem that was suddenly dropped in your hands with the total responsibility as if you were a new mother hen. Not only was Noir a murderer, but he wanted to kill this person you suddenly had feelings for, but didn't _want_ feelings for. And that was John.

"I don't think Karkat has a problem." John said, seemingly choosing his words carefully. "I think he's just upset about something."

"He's upset about everything. Twenty-four seven, every day of the week. Not to mention the entire fuckin' year."

John shook his head in that adorable dorky way. "No. I think it's _something _making him angry. Have you ever _seen_ him angry, all the time-guy?"

And he had a point, too. Besides Pesterchum, you aren't exactly sure you've ever seen him angry. Fuck it, Pesterchum doesn't even _count._

You took a short breath and looked back at the door. "Let's just get out of here before anyone else decides to come in."

"Agreed, Mister Strider."

Who was he calling Mister?

**(( sighs deeply**

**sorry i haven't been able to update**

**whispers silently internet problems ))**


	18. Chapter 12: John (finally)

**Guest- Sometimes people like to visit others in their dorms, tht's why Feferi was there.**

**Mutant Of Time- Thank you! Your spanish will get better, don't worry!**

**EVERYONE- Dang it I am seriously sorry this took so long to upload! I've been busy :(**

Your name is once again TEREZI PYROPE, and you are making a shifty, if not amazing, deal. You like to make deals, since you play them out well and usually get more than expected during the trade. Nepeta hovers behind you, whispering with enthusiasm as you raise yourarm out to take the goods.

"Aw yes, sweeet!" Nepeta comments as the two of you head back to the Prospit dorm. Nepeta isn't a "prospit dreamer", but she likes to hang out with you and Equius more than almost anybody in your small group. You could call it a large group, but that wouldn't make much sense now, would it?

Nepeta hands you the two bags, one with Kitkat bars and the second with an unknown object inside that has not quite yet been revealed. You payed ten dollars for this crap, it had better be fucking worth it.

Your name is JOHN EGBERT, finally, and you are actually pretty surprised when Karkat does not come back to the dorm at all the next day. You weren't sure what you were expecting, especially since he had looked so _god damn furious_ when he stumbled across you and Dave in Noir's office. But at least now you knew what Noir was up to. Karkat was one of your closest friends (even if he denied such), and you would do just about anything for him, but for right now Noir seemed to be the prospect on your hands, and this looked like it would be a big problem.

You honestly wish you could deal with all these problems you seemed to have. Not even seemed to have anymore. The problems _you do have _are actually making your head hurt. You wanted to ask Karkat if he was okay and resolve this problem he had of whatever sort. You _wanted _to find out why Noir wanted to hurt your family, and you wanted to know how he has going to do it. You _wanted _to talk to Dave, and not just a friendly conversation. All these problems are killing you. Lay it on thick with the fact you still have tutoring to do, and bake in the oven at 999+ degrees for two months. Good job. You just made a STRESS CAKE.

But right now you are sitting back at your shared with Karkat dorm, twiddling your fingers and deciding whether or not to actually get up and go to the computer. You wanted to talk to Dave, but its not like you knew his chumhandle, let alone know if he even uses pesterchum. And all of a sudden, your computer answers your questions with a beep that startles you.

You walk over to the computer and turn on the monitor. An unfamiliar cherry red text greets you, and you narrow your eyes. Who's this?

TG: hey

TG: egbert

EB: dave?

TG: no its the pizzaman

TG: im four years late but i got your pizza man

TG: you know what just have the pizza

TG: its moldy anyway who wants this gross thing

EB: HA HA DAVE

EB: BEST JOKE, GOOD JOKE.

EB: IM LAUGHING SO HARD MY PANTS ARE WET I PEED MYSELF SO HARD!

EB: but really, dave.

EB: where'd you even get my chumhandle?

TG: your assy room mate

EB: ass-y isn't a word, dave.

EB: and i thought he was mad at you.

TG: john no

TG: hes mad at us

TG: as in two not one

TG: lets not play the blame game

EB: oh, i need to go!

TG: what

EB: terezi is outside!

TG: wtf is she doing

TG: oh hang on your right nepetas outside my dorm

TG: cya

Your name is still John as you hesitantly pull yourself away from the computer and the red text and open the door. And you were wrong. It's not Terezi. Actually, it's William.

"John boy." he states, which is probably going to be his greeting to you from now on. Not that it bothers you.

"Er..yeah?"

"I saw your shouty friend the other day. He is concerned about you."

"Oh, that's Karkat."

"Yes, I knew."

And that sentance makes you question how much Willy knows. You hardly know this guy, but he seems nice and you'd rather not drag him into these problems you are having. You run a hand through your messy hair nervously and struggle not to break eye contact.

But now that you think about it, you really need someone to talk to. Not just Rose, or Jade. Or even Dave. They are amazing friends and you love them, but maybe..

"It's complicated." you blurt, and then instantly regret it. If only you could snatch those words and shove them back in your mouth where they belong.

"Complicated?" Willy says, and he looks actually a little concerned as he raises an eyebrow. "You can tell me. I won't tell."

You peek outside a little, looking in both directions nervously. It would have been seriously cheesy if you were not as concerned as you are now. You beckon him inside, and he sits on the bed. You sit next to him.

"Now, boy, please tell me what is wrong."

"It's about Karkat. And Dave."


	19. Chapter 13: Jade

Your name is JADE HARLEY, and you are REALLY HAPPY that you are finally being introduced to this story. You are currently in your dorm room, and your roommate is ABSENT. However, now you have just exited the dorm and you are standing outside.

You have to seemed to have found yourself currently interrupting a VERY IMPORTANT plot event involving your friends John and Willy. And of course, you break the fourth wall so often you have glass shards of it in your skirt. There's a possible question answered right there.

Of course, breaking the fourth wall is something you do very often, so that you can assure the reader of events coming to happen in the near future. Rejection, hate, disgust, these are things that are going to happen that you honestly do not want to speak of.

Oops, you've said (thought?) too much.

Because right now, you are JADE HARLEY, PRIVATE DETECTIVE. Or at least you have been for the past five minutes when you found the teacher's lounge deserted. It's not deserted often, and you take the chance to find some clues, because you are worried about your friends. You are very worried for John, as he seems to be the one in the most danger right now.

You sneak into the room very sneakily ("heheh!") and open the fridge out of pure curiosity. Not that you needed to, since it has absolutely nothing to do with the plot in any way, shape, or form. There is one BROKEN BOTTLE OF WINE, two BOTTLES OF VODKA, and half a piece of pumpkin pie. You probably should eat this.

Gross! It tastes awful and you spit it out. It was a bad choice, and you have no idea why you did it, and what it even has to do with the plot. And like that, the spit up remains disappear. What.

What pie?

You sneak around some more, and finally find something that pertains to the plot. It has the name "Noir" written across the top, and you can already tell that it's a planner. It might have something secret about where Noir had decided to go, so you tuck it into your INVISIBLE INVENTORY, yet again breaking another fourth wall. You hear the door's protesting squeaks as someone opens it, and you duck into a somewhat convenient closet. These things seem to pop up everywhere.

You decide to equip your chewtoykind for safety. And yet again, you broke a fourth wall somewhere. And besides, this Chewtoy is actually pretty heavy and about a foot long, and makes a decent weapon. You actually don't remember where you got it, so you shatter another wall.

As whoever it was nears the closet, you take a deep intake of breath as they begin to open the door.

You jump up and swing the chewtoykind as hard as you can, knocking the mysterious figure upside the head and knocking them out cold. You would do a victory dance, but your weapon is damaged and therefore changes to brknchwtoykind. It ejects all of your other cool chew toys (that you obviously don't chew on, ahaha, that would be DUMB) out of your inventory. Who cares. You sprint the heck out of there and live.

Who knows how many walls you will shatter before the reader's eyes.

Oops.

You head back to your dorm, slamming the door shut behind you and practically melting with worry. Not only have you lost your only weapon, you also could have either gotten caught or will get caught in the future. And with a snap as if you had run into a brick wall, you remember what you are doing now.

You eject the STRANGE PLANNER from your inventory, and resist not opAH!

"Hi Jade!" Feferi greets you cheerily. Oh. There she is. They had to move her to these dorms after she had gotten in a fight with someone from the Derse dorms. Your original roommate was someone named...actually, you decide not to say. That is another story for another chapter. And Feferi snaps you out of your thoughts for the second time.

"Jaaaaade?" Feferi draws out the words like a wad of gum, "Earth to Jade!"

"Oh. Hi Feferi!" you greet cheerily, although not as bright and sunshine-y as you wished you could have. Feferi doesn't seem to notice, and as you change clothes, she chatters on about her friends and her boyfriend (someone named Eridan, you think), and then she asks you what you did.

"Oh, you know." you dismiss, waving your hand. "Things."

And to your utter relief, she does not press you for answers. Instead, she smiles, and gives you a valuable piece of information.

"Mister Nubby Nubs was here earlier, looking for you."

"Where'd he go?"

"I think he's around the Derse dorm-"

You're out the door so fast you forgot to change to a new weapon.


	20. Chapter 14: Karkat

**Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia- aahahahaha no WILD TRIPLE UPDATE APPEARED. HIATUS FAINTED! (give me that apple juice)**

**and this is finally the part where something good happens! hooray.**

Your name is KARKAT VANTAS, and the reader is pretty sure this is the part where some actual action happens. And the reader is right.

Although you still are indifferent about the reader since you don't even know they exist right now anyhow. Several minutes ago, you went to find HARLEY for some information, but she wasn't there. You are somewhat upset about this, since you're practically stuck between this whole "john and dave" shit, and you don't like it one bit.

And here's the part in every story where the character has an AMAZING flashback.

You've been friends with John, for, like, forever. You both have known each other since the beginning of life, pretty much. Also known as the first grade. Yeah, you were kind of a jerk to him at first, but by fourth grade you had become friends. By friends you mean that John would chatter endlessly to you, while you would occasionally nod and give him a few glances and grunts.

But by sixth grade, it changed.

You had developed a good friendship with John, and you pretty much saved his ass several thousand times from what are known as the bullies. They seemed to especially like taunting John, because of his glasses and the fact that he was probably the brightest student in class. The only reason they liked tormenting you was because of your height. Even most of the girls in your class were taller than you.

And John had your back too. The reader probably would have thought you and John were just friends thrown together by chance of having the same dorm. Before, John had your back and you had his. You both would even study together if one of you was struggling in a particular subject. Even if you were sometimes rude to him, John was one of the people you considered to be closest to.

And sometimes you can even think you have actual feelings for this kid.

Everything changed when Strider stepped into the picture. You don't even know why John even _agreed_ to tutor him, since Dave was flying high at biggest asshole on your biggest asshole list. He should probably even have a list of pricks entirely to himself, you think. This Strider was smack in your friendship, and you had noticed John talking to you less and less, and spending more time with his new friend instead of his old one. And it hurt. A lot.

You wanted to find Jade and talk to her about it, because she is nice and understanding in this type of situation, and she could have probably helped you sort it all out. But then again, Jade was probably with her new friends, too. And this made you feel awful. You've lost almost all of your friends, it seems. Sollux spends a ton of his time with Aradia, and Gamzee with Tavros. Now Jade with whoever she hung out with, Terezi and Nepeta doing weird girl things, Kanaya and Rose, and now John and Dave.

You, for once in your short and miserable life, feel utterly alone in the world.

Sometimes, you have nightmares about this. You wake up in a golden land, surrounded by little chess-looking guys, who seem to not notice you as you quietly explore the land, finding no one. And sometimes, the dream goes terrible. The golden land, seemingly full of peace and hope, begins to be destroyed, and green fire begins to incinerate the dream place you wake up on.

And no matter how far you try to run, the fire burns at your insides, and you can feel the embers in your lungs and the flames licking at your heart and searing your throat as you flee, clutching at what little remains of your humanity.

You sigh and continue along the path away from the Prospit dorms. You don't know where you are actually going, you just need to get away from here for right now. You head to the park.

The park was always one of those places you felt safer. Almost no one from the school ever went there, and you were completely fine with it, as it actually gave you relief from the stress of school life.

"Karkat?"

You recognize the voice as soon as it rings through your mind, and without turning to face the speaker, you greet them.

"Hey, Harley."

"What are you doing here?" Jade asks, and behind you, you can feel her steps towards you. She steps in front of you to face you, and your mind for once goes blank. "You said you needed to speak with me. Why didn't you stay at the dorms?"

"I came here to clear my mind of the problems I was going to tell you about."

"What problems."

You take a deep breath, and motion for her to follow you. She does, following you at your side as you both head deeper into the park along the trails. You can hardly hear the shouts and screams of excited children as you tell Jade.

"I don't know what to do about this whole situation The whole Jack thing. John and Dave. I've always been a fucking great friend to John. What in the ever loving fuck did I do wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

You have always been a person to talk with your hands, and your hands move around as you speak. Rose says it's a good thing, it helps you to describe the situation you are in and your feelings towards it. And dance your hands do as you speak to Jade, your words calm but your rage boiling inside you.

"You and I both know that John and I have been friends forever. What's with his sudden disappearing whenever he 'has to go see Dave'? He hardly even talks to me anymore, he prefers a stupid prick to his best friend."

Jade is silent as you explain the situation.

"I think, Karkat, that you don't understand. John is great at making friends. Dave is a good person, I think. You just haven't given him a chance to prove it."

You sigh, and you can already feel that, in a way, she's right.

"But he's important to me." you whisper, almost silently.

Jade gives you a soft smile. "I think that you shouldn't consider John as more than a friend when you have other options."

And then she kisses you.


	21. Chapter 15: Willy and John

Your name is John Egbert, and you have just finished letting your friend in when you decide to tell Willy aout Dave, and problems begin to occur.

"You can tell me anything, John boy."

You take a deep breath, and sigh. "Karkat, the shouty one, was kind of mad the other day, and I don't know what to do about it."

Willy, his face as bright as ever, says, "Why was he upset? Was it something between you and this boy named Dave, the blonde one?"

You chuckle before nodding. "How do you know all of this, anyway? Are you a mind reader?"

Willy shrugs. "I guess it just comes to mind."

You are willing to ask more questions, before you remember that he is the one questioning you about your problems. Even if it _was _kind cool that he could instantly connect events like that.

You tell him a little more about Dave, and his personality. You also tell Willy how you have to tutor Dave. He notices that before you didn't like it, but now you actually seem to enjoy talking about Dave, and being his friend. His face still not revealing anything other than a happy mood, he asks:

"Do you have any other feelings other than friendship for this boy? Such as more than friendship?"

Your face heats up, and you can already tell your voice cracks a little. Not to mention it's higher than a little girl's soprano voice. "N-No!"

"You can tell me John boy. I will not reveal the information to pretty much anyone else, not to mention that I would hardly care at all if you had feelings for someone of the same gender," Willy pauses for a second, then adds, "Not that I mean I wouldn't care, but I mean, like, I wouldn't hate you for your homosexuality."

Your face is probably more red than a freshly ripe tomato at this point, and you take a few short, deep breaths. "But I'm not a homosexual."

"Just because you aren't a homosexual doesn't mean you can like Dave. In my opinion, it's just a gender. Does it really matter?" Willy has a point, and as if to prove it, he crosses his arms and gives you a look. You stare for a half-second at the Creeper on his Minecraft shirt (it was a Saturday, there was no need for uniforms), before sighing deeply.

"I guess it doesn't." before your friend can say anything, however, you add, "But what about Karkat?"

"If anything, your grumpy friend seems to be very protective of you. By the way you are describing him, you seem to care as much about him as you do Dave, but not exactly in terms of wanting a deeper relationship I guess. What I'm saying is that it's obvious Karkat likes you, but he hates Dave with a burning passion."

You have scaled on your Echeladder to "Tomato Chump". Good job. Your BOOK-KIND also recieves an upgrade for your state of being oblivious.

"My advice is to talk it over with Karkat and see if there's anyone else who wants a relationship with your troll-y friend. Maybe you can make both of your friends happy without the risk of losing either of them."

"That's a good idea," you admit. "What'm I going to do about Noir?"

"I think you should search for more clues before you actually do anything." Willy gives you a white grin and you smile back at him. "I'd be happy to help. More than happy, because I don't like Noir at all!"

"Okay then, deal. But where are we going to look first?"

Willy gives you another sharp grin as he stands and waves a hand rather matter-of-factly. "I think I know just the right place."

* * *

Your name is WILLIAM, also known as WILLY, and this is a fucking great idea. Pardon the language. PRIM stands in front of, with John at your side. You three are currently behind the PROSPIT DORMS, meaning you are in a good place if you want to be out of sight.

"John, this is Prim."

Primrose holds out her hand, and John shakes it. The greeting is formal, but both of them actually have shining eyes full of joy at the prospect of meeting. That was a good pun. Prospit. Prospect.

Prim brandishes her TOOTHCOMBKIND, and you prefer the STAPLER. Or known as STAPLERKIND. John just has a really heavy dictionary, and you all (Except Prim) break the fourth wall by placing in your INVENTORIES. You don't actually know what that means, though.

"Where to, kind mailwoman?" you ask Prim. She grins and flourishes her canekind, then tapped it against the back wall of the dorm. She waves at you and John. "Take a seat. This may take a while ." From somewhere behind you, you pull up a wooden crate (convieniently placed) to sit down, and John does the same. Prim reaches out to you, and from somewhere on your character and hand it to her. They're Crayola, of course.

She takes the chalk pack with a small nod of gratitude and she opens it, taking out a white piece. She turns, only slightly away from you and John, and you notice the other boy's expression change to something that may be confusion. She draws a map, it seems, using the white piece the most often. After a few moments, she turns back to you and John and tapped with the canekind at the pictures she had drawn, starting first with one that closely resembled the Prospit dorms.

"See here," she says, sounding rather proud of her drawing, "we are here, at the dorms. As you already know, there are three. Prospit, Exiles, Derse. Sometime, a few days ago, from a source that wishes to remain anonymous, we were informed that Mister Noir was seen heading in this direction."

Drawing horizontally from the Prospit picture, she makes an invisible line towards the school. "Not suspicious, right? Just a teacher, heading towards the school. But no!" John jumps with surprise at the force of her words, and the invisible line Prim had drawn suddenly veers off away from the school, towards what looks to be a raggedy, broken down building. "And instead, the suspect heads towards the Broken Alley."

"Broken Alley?" John asks, confused. Prim nods, tapping the building three times.

"You don't know about it? Are you new? Maybe? I don't know, but this is actually a very important part of this scene, or whatever you wanna call it. This building was actually a factory at one point, part of the Crocker Corps, where you said your dad works, John. And now, they say-"

"They _know._" you cut in, but give Prim an apologetic look. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Prim assures you, "You're right. We know that now, there are some dealings going on there. _Bad _dealings, if you know what I mean. A day or so ago, a student was spotted around this area. Maybe they were looking for clues the same way we are, but I seriously doubt it, since they were carrying a paper bag full of something."

"What are we going to do about this, though?" John reasons, "There's only three of us, and if Dave joins in, that makes four. I don't know if there's _anyone _willing to help us, especially with such a fucked up request like this. Maybe not even Jade."

Prim smiles knowingly, and taps her cane against her palm slowly. "I think I know someone who can help us."

* * *

Your name is JOHN EGBERT, and this guy Prim had introduced you to is now looking at you with nothing less than suspicion.

"Alex, John. John, Alex." Willy says cheerily. "Alex, I met John a few days ago, but he is a very nice boy, and he is in a lot of trouble, I think." You smile at Alex awkwardly, and you extend your hand for a handshake. Alex narrows his eyes slightly before shaking it firmly. He looks you in the eye (his eyes are a strange yellowish color,) with something that you think is respect. You gesture back with a small nod, and his features soften, but only slightly. Alex looks at Willy now, an eyebrow raised. And-

Just like that, something that looks like spit-up remains appears on the ground next to Alex and he flinches with surprise. When you look more closely (not for too long, eugh), you think it's a piece of pie. Or used to be.

Anyway, the four of you ignore it. Your current location is the EXILES DORM, and you are in Alex and Willy's dorm. They invited you in, ignoring your insists to talk outside. "We can't let anyone here this," Prim had once reminded you. And right she was.

'Mad information, bro.' Dave would have said at one point. _Dave_, you really miss him. You hadn't seen him since..

"So, what do you guys have in mind? A good plan would work, I'm pretty sure that Willy's current plan isn't suitable, especially with the kind of people we're up against, here. A first-class killer."

Prim smiles knowingly once again, and it sends a sharp shiver up your spine. "I think," she says, slowly so you will hear every word. "I think I have a plan."

* * *

**Lysol: I'm really happy i made you guys happy with that last chapter, and i'm sooooooo sorry this took so long to update! please forgive me ;w; this story's not dead!**


End file.
